Nongloss Ink
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Eu já sei Draco, eu já sei!
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Nongloss Ink

**Sumário**: eu já sei Draco, eu já sei...

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Hee

**Observação**: Fic escrita para o projeto Playing with reality do 6v.

Item utilizado: Draco e Hermione se aproximam por causa da amizade de seus filhos.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

**Capítulo 01**

Mansão Malfoy, 19 de setembro de 2018.

Sra. Weasley,

Meu filho expressou seu desejo de que, devido a nova amizade originada entre ele e sua filha mais velha, eu a parabenize pelo aniversário celebrado. Ao que parece, essa é uma prática que deve ser seguida entre pais em nossa situação.

Parabéns.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 20 de setembro de 2018.

Sr. Malfoy,

Agradeço a sua preocupação e os _sinceros _parabéns. Agradeça a Scorpius por mim pelo presente.

Hermione Weasley.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 10 de dezembro de 2018.

Senhor Malfoy,

Como o senhor já deve ter sido informado, convidamos o seu filho para passar o Ano Novo na companhia de nossa família, já que minha filha, Rose, deixou claro que esse fato a deixaria muito feliz. Gostaria que o senhor usasse da compaixão e permitisse que Scorpius nos fizesse companhia nessa festa – entendo, como já deixei claro para Rose, que o Natal é uma festa que deve ser celebrada com a família – e asseguro-lhe desde já que ele será muito bem tratado, não havendo, desse modo, qualquer motivo para se preocupar com a segurança dele.

Além do mais, o senhor há de convir que uma festa na companhia dos amigos é sempre mais interessante para uma criança do que um baile na alta sociedade – cheio de regra e limitações.

Aguardo ansiosa a sua resposta,

Hermione Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 15 de dezembro de 2018.

Senhora Weasley,

Não tenho dúvidas que Scorpius receberia todo o cuidado que condiz com sua pessoa e posição social; também concordo que talvez bailes da alta sociedade não sejam tão interessantes para algumas crianças, contudo tal verdade não se aplica ao meu filho, já que Scorpius sempre ansiou por eles e pela diversão moderada – que não envolvem brincadeiras e corridas como em _certas famílias _– que eles proporcionam.

Além disso, faço questão de tê-lo ao meu lado durante o tempo de recesso. A senhora, como mãe, há de entender a falta que sinto do meu filho e como ela é muito mais importante do que qualquer necessidade egoísta de sua _adorada _filha – que passa todos os dias na cola de Scorpius.

Por isso, apesar de estar _lisonjeado _com o convite direcionado ao meu filho, devo, infelizmente, dizer que ele não se concretizará. Por favor, faça a sua filha entender que família vem antes de uma _nova e adorável _amizade.

Desde já, a família Malfoy deseja um bom Natal e Ano Novo.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 15 de dezembro de 2018.

Malfoy,

Minha filha não é uma menina mimada. Seu filho que é.

Vai se foder.

Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 16 de dezembro de 2018

Granger,

Aparentemente a falta de educação e modos é algo genético em sua família – já que, além da carta de seu marido, recebi uma bem _amorosa _de sua filha – e por isso eu apenas sinto pena de você – quase.

Controle-os, por favor, antes que eu tenha que interferir.

Draco Malfoy.

P.S.: Weasley,nunca é educado mandar uma carta as três da manhã, ainda mais quando ela é desnecessária.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 16 de dezembro de 2018.

Malfoy,

A situação já foi controlada.

Hermione Weasley.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 04 de junho de 2019.

Senhor Malfoy,

Seguindo a sua _boa educação, _envio essa carta para desejar-lhe os parabéns pelo seu aniversário. Aproveito também e parabenizo Scorpius pelas atuais boas notas. Impressionantemente, as notas deles são maiores do que as de Rose.

Hermione Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 06 de junho de 2019.

Senhora Weasley,

Isso já era esperado. Scorpius é, ao final das contas, um Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 10 de junho de 2019.

Senhora Weasley,

Scorpius me contou que convidou Rose para passar parte das férias com nossa família, já que vamos viajar para Paris. Entretanto, por motivos não explicados, seu marido proibiu que sua filha ao menos, palavras dele, "pensasse em passar um dia na companhia de cobras sugadoras de sangue".

Granger, veja bem, seria muito bom que você explicasse ao seu marido que a teoria de "Malfoys comem crianças Weasleys após o relógio bater meia noite" é descabida e ultrapassada. Não há razões para se preocupar com a segurança de sua filha.

Se, contudo, essa relutância deve-se ao fato de que eu não permiti que meu filho passasse o Natal com sua família, peço que analise a situação com mais imparcialidade: as cerimônias de fim de ano são especiais para nossa família e fazia muito tempo que não via meu filho. Sua filha passará apenas uma semana em nossa companhia, logo não há motivos para que seu marido alegue que essa viagem resultará na perda de tempo ela.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 20 de junho de 2019.

Malfoy, em primeiro lugar, peço desculpas pela demora para responder sua carta. Como você deve imaginar, o assunto em questão causou muita polêmica em minha casa.

Infelizmente, meu marido não aceita a idéia e eu, em certo ponto, concordo com ele: Rose é muito jovem para viajar sem a companhia dos pais. Não estou dizendo que o senhor e sua esposa não teriam cuidado de minha filha com todo o zelo que eu espero, e sim que acredito que, pela idade, Rose ainda precisa que os pais estejam junto em uma viagem para fora da Inglaterra.

Para compensar a ausência na viagem, sugiro que Rose visite Scorpius na última semana de férias, para que eles possam, juntos, comprar os materiais para o terceiro ano. Claro que eu e Ron iríamos ver Rose embarcar para Hogwarts, contudo, até lá, asseguro que Scorpius terá Rose apenas para si, sem qualquer interferência de meu marido.

E Malfoy, eu deixei de ser "Granger" quando me casei.

Hermione Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 25 de junho de 2019.

Senhora Weasley,

Meu filho ficou muito triste ao saber que Rose não viajaria conosco para França, contudo logo que soube que sua amiga poderia passar a última semana de férias conosco esqueceu-se de sua momentânea desolação. Rose será mais do que bem vinda em nossa mansão.

Esperamos ansiosos à chegada dela.

Draco Malfoy.

P.S.: Granger, eu _sei_ que mulheres tendem a alterar o nome de solteira depois que se casam. Contudo, precisei usar de seu antigo nome para deixar claro que me referia a você e não a seu marido.

Foi apenas a utilização de um recurso lingüístico.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 15 de julho de 2019

Senhor Malfoy, agradeço aos presentes enviados a minha família. Rose adorou o predendor de cabelo de prata e Hugo encantou-se pelo jogo de xadrez de vidro. A porcelana também é de muito bom gosto.

Espero que a viagem a França esteja boa e que Scorpius esteja aproveitando.

Hermione Weasley.

* * *

Casa de Campo dos Malfoy - Le Havre, França

Data: 16 de julho de 2019

Senhora Weasleys, ficamos felizes que os presentes tenham sido bem recebidos. Contudo, você deve agradecer a Scorpius já que foi ele quem decidiu comprá-los e fez questão de escolher cada um.

A viagem está agradável, como esperado. Scorpius apenas lamenta que Rose não esteja com ele e aguarda ansiosamente o final das férias.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 20 de agosto de 2019

Malfoy, aviso que chegaremos a sua casa pela Rede de Flu, às nove horas da manhã. Espero que o horário esteja bom para você.

Rose levará consigo uma pequena quantia em dinheiro para comprar os livros e algo mais que ela precise. Peço que, até a data das compras escolares, guarde o dinheiro dela.

Hermione Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 20 de agosto de 2019.

O horário está bom sim. Fique tranqüila que o dinheiro de sua filha será bem guardado.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Malfoy, se alguma coisa acontecer a minha filha, eu te mato!

Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 20 de agosto de 2019.

Granger, eu já disse para você fazer o Weasley perceber que não é educado acordar as pessoas às duas da manhã!

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 25 de agosto de 2019.

Malfoy, espero que tudo esteja bem e que Rose esteja se comportando.

Hermione Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 26 de agosto de 2019.

Tudo está bem e Rose é uma menina muito educada. Ao que parece, ela não herdou a má educação dos Weasleys. Devo parabenizar-te por isso.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 02 de setembro de 2019.

Eles fazem uma falta, não?

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 02 de setembro de 2019.

Não seja sentimental Granger.Já basta o Weasley chorando na plataforma.

Malfoy.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 19 de setembro de 2019.

Parabéns Granger. Muitos anos e felicidades.

Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 20 de setembro de 2019.

Obrigada Malfoy. O vestido é lindo.

Hermione.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 20 de outubro de 2019.

Malfoy, eu soube por Rose que dia 29 de outubro é aniversário de Scorpius. Eu gostaria de enviar um presente a ele e por isso preciso que você me responda uma coisa: ele é alérgico a chocolate? Rose comentou um dia que ele tem diversas alergias, e por isso eu achei melhor informar-me antes de comprar o presente.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão dos Malfoys, 21 de outubro de 2019.

Não Granger, Scorpius não tem alergia a chocolate.

Malfoy.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 30 de outubro de 2019.

Parabéns Granger, seu presente transformou o meu filho em um maníaco por chocolate.

Lá se vai a boa forma dele.

Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 31 de outubro de 2019.

Não seja tão mal agradecido Malfoy!Seu filho devia ser agradecido por minha mulher e minha filha gostarem dele – aquela fuinha em miniatura.

Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 31 de outubro de 2019.

Já sei Malfoy, eu devo controlar e educar melhor meu marido.

Fico feliz que Scorpius tenha gostado dos chocolates.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 31 de outubro de 2019.

Ainda bem que você adivinhou minha resposta Granger.

Malfoy.

* * *

Continua.

Nota da Autora: espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Os próximos virão assim que a minha beta terminar de corrigí-los.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Nongloss Ink

**Sumário**: eu já sei Draco, eu já sei...

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Hee

**Observação**: Fic escrita para o projeto Playing with reality do 6v.

Item utilizado: Draco e Hermione se aproximam por causa da amizade de seus filhos.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

**Capítulo 02**

Casa dos Weasley, 30 de novembro de 2019.

Malfoy, novamente Rose pediu para que Scorpius passasse o Natal e Ano Novo conosco; contudo, tendo em vista os eventos do ano passado, disse a ela que seria improvável que você permitisse. Por isso, gostaria de saber se poderíamos inverter a situação: ao invés de Rose ir a Mansão Malfoy para passar os últimos dias de férias, gostaria de saber se Scorpius poderia vir a nossa casa.

Garanto que todos o tratarão muito bem, tal qual fosse um membro de nossa família. Além disso, é uma ótima chance dele ficar mais íntimo das outras crianças.

Não se preocupe: nem Ron nem Harry farão algo para atacar seu filho.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 01 de dezembro de 2019.

Granger, você vai me desculpar, mas eu desconfio dos dotes paternos do Weasley com relação ao meu filho.

Eu e Astoria precisamos de um tempo para pensar.

Responderemos antes do Natal.

Malfoy.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 23 de dezembro de 2019.

Senhora Weasley, peço desculpas por mim e por meu marido, mas creio que a senhora vá entender que ficamos muito receosos em enviar nosso filho para passar os últimos dias de férias em sua casa. Não devido a senhor a e a sua filha, que sempre se mostraram tão carinhosas com meu filho, mas sim por todos os outros que, de acordo com Scorpius, nunca o trataram com educação.

Contudo, após muito refletir, chegamos à conclusão de que talvez essa seja uma chance para que as pessoas comecem a ver Scorpius como uma pessoa sem qualquer relação com qualquer delito que meu marido possa ou não ter cometido.

Enviaremos Scorpius, pela rede de flu, no dia 21 de agosto às nove horas. Espero que esteja tudo bem para vocês.

Desde já a nossa família deseja um Feliz Natal e Ano Novo.

Astoria Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 26 de dezembro de 2019.

Senhor e Senhora Malfoy, peço desculpas pela demora, mas a festa de Natal ocupou todo meu tempo e tenho vergonha de admitir que a minha casa virou uma bagunça – é o que acontece quando é a sua vez de juntar mais de vinte pessoas em um espaço que comporta apenas cinco.

Estamos de acordo com a data e horário da chegada de Scorpius e digo que estamos todos – em especial Rose – ansiosos para recebê-lo.

O Natal foi excelente e aproveito a carta para agradecer pelos brincos que Scorpius deu a minha filha e ao cartão que vocês enviaram.

Espero que o Natal de vocês também tenha sido bom.

Bom Ano Novo.

Hermione _Granger_.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 30 de dezembro de 2019.

A família Malfoy deseja um bom Ano Novo.

Draco Malfoy

Astoria G. Malfoy

Scorpius H. Malfoy

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 02 de janeiro de 2020.

Senhor e Senhora Malfoy, em nome de minha família quero agradecer o cartão enviado no qual desejaram um bom Ano Novo. Nossa festa foi, ouso dizer, mágica.

Espero que vocês estejam bem.

Estou ansiosa por retornar a Hogwarts e te ver Scorpius!

Rose Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 02 de janeiro de 2020.

Granger, o quão "ansiosa" sua filha está para ver o meu filho?

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 03 de janeiro de 2020.

Muito ansiosa; não fala em outra coisa.

Por quê?Isso é normal entre amigos.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 03 de janeiro de 2020.

Agora entendo porque você e o Weasley demoraram tanto para ficarem juntos.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 03 de janeiro de 2020.

Vai se foder Malfoy.

Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, mesmo dia, alguns instantes depois.

Já sei Malfoy... Eu já SEI!

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 01 de março de 2020.

Granger, aparentemente, eu tenho que ser sociável com os dois pais da amiga de meu filho.

Bom, vamos lá: Weasley, parabéns. Desfrute os chocolates.

O presente de Rose foi entregue por Scorpius, em Hogwarts.

Senhor e Senhora Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 03 de março de 2020.

Malfoy, obrigado pelos chocolates. Rose também gostou muito dos livros que ganhou.

Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 04 de junho de 2020.

Malfoy, desejamos todas as felicidades pelo seu aniversário. Esperamos também que goste do presente.

Família Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 07 de junho de 2020.

Agradeço pelos parabéns e pelo livro – Granger, eu sei que foi você quem o escolheu. Quem mais daria um livro chamado "As Mil e uma Poções que você sempre quis aprender" de presente de aniversário?

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 08 de junho de 2020.

Você gosta de poções, não gosta Malfoy? Então não reclame.

Aproveito para desejar boas férias para você sua família.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 09 de junho de 2020.

Granger, eu não reclamei, e sim constatei um fato.

Obrigado pelo desejo de boas férias. Passaremos na Escócia e, quando estiver próxima a data de Scorpius ir a sua casa, entraremos em contato.

Boas férias para vocês também.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hotel no sul da Escócia, dia 01 de agosto de 2020, às duas da manhã.

Granger, fale para sua filha PARAR de mandar cartas para o Scorpius por aves barulhentas e que NÃO estão acostumadas a realizar o serviço de correio!

E não Weasley, mandar cartas DE MADRUGADA, para o seu AMIGO, não é NORMAL! Foda-se o tipo de relação que você tinha com o Potter: eu e Astoria queremos dormir e acordar sem qualquer bicada!

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 01 de agosto de 2020.

Malfoy, eu já conversei com minha filha e ela comprometeu-se a maneirar – e por "maneirar" eu digo "usar apenas corujas e horários aceitáveis".

Peço desculpas pelo transtorno.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 15 de agosto de 2020.

Granger, conforme combinado, envio essa carta para confirmar a ida de Scorpius para a casa de sua família no dia 20 de agosto, às nove horas da manhã.

O dinheiro para a compra de materiais e vestes segue na mala dele.

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 16 de agosto de 2020.

Tudo certo Malfoy. Estamos ansiosos pela presença de Scorpius.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 25 de agosto de 2020.

Granger, por que meu filho me mandou uma carta perguntando sobre "Como fazer uma _menina que você não conhece" _me beijar?

Espero que as compras tenham sido boas.

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 26 de agosto de 2020.

Provavelmente porque ele gosta de alguém, Malfoy.

As compras foram boas sim, apesar de seu filho ter se encantando com a loja de travessuras de meu cunhado.

Talvez Albus tenha sido uma má influência.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 27 de agosto de 2020.

Granger, qualquer Potter SEMPRE é uma má influência.

Aviso que eu e Astoria chegaremos mais cedo na Plataforma para que possamos nos despedir de nosso filho. Por isso, por favor, não atrasem muito.

E eu não vou comentar nada sobre a sua falta de percepção Granger – e não Weasley, isso não é uma ofensa e sim uma contestação.

Draco.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 19 de setembro de 2020.

Granger, já sabe: parabéns e todos os blás blás blás que envolvem cartões.

Seja feliz.

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 20 de setembro de 2020.

Malfoy, obrigada e todos os blás blás blás de agradecimento.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 30 de outubro de 2020.

Granger, _agradeço imensamente_ por você continuar a apoiar o vício de Scorpius por chocolate.

De acordo com ele, não houve melhor presente – por que uma vassoura de última geração nunca poderia bater uma caixa de chocolate, certo?

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 01 de novembro de 2020.

Malfoy, você já devia saber que é nas pequenas e simples coisas que se encontra a felicidade.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 02 e novembro de 2020.

Granger, falando de coisas pequenas que trazem felicidade, pergunto: você já teve A conversa com sua filha?

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Wealeys, mesmo dia.

Já sim Malfoy. Por quê?

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 03 de novembro de 2020.

Apenas checando Granger... Apenas checando...

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 03 de novembro de 2020.

Malfoy, o que você sabe que eu não sei?

Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 04 de novembro de 2020.

Essa é uma pergunta retórica Weasley, já que eu sei muitas coisas que você não sabe.

Draco.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 04 de novembro de 2020.

Peço desculpas pelo comportamento infantil de meu marido. Não se repetirá.

Astoria G. Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 10 de dezembro de 2020.

Malfoy, haveria alguma chance de esse ano você deixar Scorpius passar as festas de fim de ano com a nossa família?

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão dos Malfoys, 12 de dezembro de 2020.

Granger, confie em mim: melhor não.

Nossa família deseja um bom Natal e um bom Ano Novo.

* * *

Casa dos Weasley, 27 de dezembro de 2020.

Esperamos que vocês tenham tido um bom Natal. Desejamos um feliz Ano Novo.

Ron, Hermione, Rose e Hugo Weasley

* * *

**Continua.**

**Notas da autora**: em primeiro lugar, queria agradecer a todas as meninas que comentaram o capítulo anterior. Peço desculpas pela demora para responder os reviews e para a postagem desse capítulo,mas esse fim de semestre está um pouco puxado.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo também. O próximo já será o último.

Bom, é isso^^

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: Nongloss Ink

**Sumário**: eu já sei Draco, eu já sei...

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Hee

**Observação**: Fic escrita para o projeto Playing with reality do 6v.

Item utilizado: Draco e Hermione se aproximam por causa da amizade de seus filhos.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

**Capítulo 03**

Mansão Malfoy, 05 de janeiro de 2021.

Granger, você REALMENTE conversou com a sua filha sobre garotos?

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 06 de janeiro de 2021

Eu já disse que sim Draco...

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 20 de fevereiro de 2021.

Granger, espero que você esteja feliz com a detenção de Scorpius.

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 21 de fevereiro de 2021.

Draco, por que eu ficaria feliz com uma detenção?

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 22 de fevereiro de 2021.

Granger, sua filha te contou o motivo da detenção de Scorpius?

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 23 de fevereiro de 2021.

Ela só me disse que foi "uma injustiça e uma reação exagerada do Neville".

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 26 de fevereiro de 2021.

Não posso discordar dela.

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 01 de março de 2021.

E então, qual foi o motivo?

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 05 de março de 2021.

Você tem que perguntar para ela.

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 10 de março de 2021.

Ela não quer me contar. Draco, você pode me contar?

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, mesmo dia.

Não.

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 15 de março de 2021.

Malfoy, eu exigo que você me conte!Se tem algo errado com a minha filha eu, como mãe, tenho o direito de saber!

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 16 de março de 2021.

Granger, não tem nada de errado com a sua filha. De fato, o que aconteceu é bem normal.

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 25 de março de 2021.

Malfoy, eu finalmente descobri o que aconteceu – graças a Albus e sua boca maior que Hogwarts.

Fico feliz que nossos filhos tenham desenvolvido um relacionamento maduro e responsável.

Só fico preocupada com a reação de Ron quando souber.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 26 de março de 2021.

Granger, por favor, eles estão namorando!O que foi esse "relacionamento maduro e responsável"? De fato, o que tem de maduro em um namoro entre dois adolescentes?

E o Weasley é problema seu.

Draco.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 01 de abril de 2021.

Hey Weasley, meu filho está pegando a sua.

Tenha um bom dia.

Draco Malfoy – um pai muito orgulhoso.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, mesmo dia.

MALFOY, OLHA COM VOCÊ FALA DA MINHA FILHA!

Ron Weasley – um pai responsável.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, mesmo dia.

Calma Weasley, primeiro de abril.

Draco Malfoy – um pai que sabe como terminar as cartas ao contrário de certas pessoas.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, mesmo dia.

Malfoy, eu _sabia _que era uma brincadeira – afinal, imagine se a minha filha teria qualquer tipo de relacionamento com o seu filho.

Ron Weasley – um pai.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 25 de abril de 2021.

Malfoy, graças a sua brincadeira infantil eu tive que contar ao meu marido sobre o namoro de nossos filhos – assunto que eu só pretendia abordar depois de ter a confirmação de que o relacionamento deles era sério.

Como você já deve imaginar, Ron teve uma reação um tanto quanto exagerada perante o assunto e foi preciso que tanto eu quanto Harry o convencemos de que não havia qualquer problema com o namoro; que na verdade, devida a proximidade o carinho que sempre demonstraram um pelo outro, isso era normal e esperado.

Após um tempo, Ron se acalmou e concordou em aceitar o namoro, ao menos por enquanto ( o que significa que ele só interferirá caso Scorpius faço algo para machucar a nossa filha).Contudo, ele deixou claro que prefere que Rose e Scorpius não passem uma semana juntos, um na casa do outro. Tentei convencê-lo do contrário, porém só consegui que ele concordasse com os encontros de nossos filhos durante as férias.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 30 de abril de 2021.

Granger, como a sua filha reagiu ao saber que Scorpius não vai passar as férias com ela?

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 05 de maio de 2021.

Parece que ela conseguiu convencer o pai de a proibição dele era "ridícula e descabida". Esperamos Scorpius dia 20 de agosto, como tinha sido antes combinado.

Hermione.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 04 de junho de 2021

Draco, parabéns!Muitas felicidades.

Família Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 07 de junho de 2021.

Obrigado. Agradeço pelo livro – apesar de não entender porque você escolheu um livro de culinária Granger...

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 08 de junho de 2021.

Scorpius disse que você gosta de cozinhar.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 16 de agosto de 2021.

Aviso que Scorpius chegará s nove horas pela rede de fluo.

Sr. e Sra. Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 17 de agosto de 2021.

Malfoy, se o seu filho fizer alguma coisa com a minha filha...

Ron Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 18 de agosto de 2021.

Já sei, já sei, ele vira comida de leão...

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 25 de agosto de 2021.

Espero que tudo esteja bem e que Scorpius esteja se comportando como um cavalheiro.

Astoria G. Malfoy.

* * *

Casa dos Wealeys, 26 de agosto de 2021.

Sra. Malfoy,

Scorpius comporta-se como um cavalheiro, conforme já esperávamos dele.

Chegaremos meia hora antes do embarque para Hogwarts para que a senhora e seu marido possam se despedir de seu filho.

Hermione G. Weasley.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 19 de setembro de 2021.

Granger, eu e minha esposa desejamos parabéns pelo aniversário.

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 20 de setembro de 2021.

Obrigada Draco.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 01ª de novembro de 2021.

Granger, você sua mania de mandar chocolates para o aniversário do meu filho...

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 02 de novembro de 2021.

Não há de que Draco.

Hermione.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 15 de novembro de 2021.

Malfoy, parece que esse ano vocês não vão escapar de um Natal com nossa família...

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 18 de novembro de 2021.

Parece que não Granger. Tanto Scorpius quanto sua filha – que ao que parece aprendeu a usar corujas para enviar as cartas – deixaram claro que "reuniões familiares são o praxe quando se namora".

Astoria tem alergia a frutos do mar.

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 20 de novembro de 2021.

Anotado.

As festas, esse ano, serão realizadas na casa de Harry. Aviso que cada família fica responsável por trazer alguma coisa – tanto para o Natal quanto para o Ano Novo.

Te mando a lista – de comidas, bebidas – no dia primeiro de dezembro.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 21 de novembro de 2021.

Granger, de quantas pessoas você está falando?

Draco.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, mesmo dia.

Lembra que eu disse em uma carta que acomodei mais de vinte?

São bem mais do que vinte pessoas.

Hermione.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys, 01 de dezembro de 2021.

Draco, vocês foram designados para trazer os doces. Sugiro que tragam algo de chocolate já que, além de ser o doce preferido de seu filho, é um doce que todos gostam.

Precisamos que vocês cheguem no dia 23 de dezembro. Harry já separou um quarto para vocês – e sim é um quarto que condiz com um Malfoy.

Hermione.

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, 02 de dezembro de 2021.

Chegaremos às três horas da tarde.

Draco.

P.S.: Scorpius não fala de outra coisa além do chocolate.

* * *

Casa dos Weasleys,03 de dezembro de 2021.

Estaremos esperando.

Hermione.

* * *

**Fim**

**Nota da Autora: **como prometido, aqui está o terceiro e último capítulo da o início, minha idéia foi fazer um "círculo" com o assunto admitir que eu me diverti muito com essa fic.

Obrigada a todos que leram, favoritaram e comentaram a fic. Espero que gostem do final tambéço desculpas pela demoro com esse capítulo, mas meu trabalho e minhas provas finais me consumiram de um modo que nem eu imaginava.

Respondendo as reviews de quem não deixou email:

- Ana de Oliveira: as brigas entre Draco e Ron são a parte mais divertida da fic realmente adorei escrevê-las – até porque é a minha chance de liberar meu lado Draquinho sádico, que, você deve ter percebido, ficou mais em alta nesse último capítulo.

Sim, infelizmente esse é o último capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado dele também.

- SuCosta: que bom que gostou do capítulo Su!Espero que goste desse também.

Momento propaganda mode on: gostaram dessa fic?Vejam no meu perfil minha outra Dramione – The Thruth is...

Mais uma vez, obrigada.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
